Addicted To You
by Violetta-Night Butterfly
Summary: He wasn't sure what made her so wonderful in his eyes. Maybe it was her warmth? Maybe it was her beauty? He wasn't sure, but whatever it was... he could help but get addicted. SasuHina Semi-canon/Non-AU DISCONTINUED
1. Prisoner, One

Disclaimer: Me no owny.

A/N: I've been wanting to make a semi-canon/non AU SasuHina for a long time now and so figured I'd just give this a shot. This is a short fic but I think you guys/girls will like it. Enjoy!

* * *

_**"Addicted To You"**_

_**Rated: M for Mature.**_

_**Genre: Romance, Friendship**_

_**Summary: War tears people apart and brings pain. War is tragic and unnessasary. However, war has made history by making a cold shinobi risk everything he stood for... all due to the warmth he got from her.**_

_**Pairing: SasuHina**_

* * *

_**Prisoner**_

* * *

Sasuke had been staring into the sky for a while now, doing nothing more than sniffing the smoke filled air. Dark clouds covered the sky, due to forest fires. From his current position, he could make out a village burning. Villagers were scurrying about, shouting out cries for their loved ones. A tragic scene, however, Sasuke had seen worse.

He'd seen death take an entire clan...

"Mortifying...isn't it, sir?" Juugo stated behind him. Sasuke didn't turn to him or reply. Juugo wasn't fazed much by it. He was used to his master acting this way.

Just then, Suigetsu groans were heard. The two directed their attention to the mist ninja, who laid breathless on the stone rock. His arms were scraped and bruises covered him.

"Sorry... about... the... wait." he started, his voice hoarse from lack of energy. "I... scanned the whole... area. No signs of... Leaf ninja..."

"Good." Sasuke spoke for the first time. "Wake Karin, we will being moving soon."

Suigetsu lifted his body slightly and let out a loud groan. "What?! I just got here after all that work and we're leaving already?!" he dropped his head again and pounded his fist on the gray stone. "Got damn it..."

Sasuke paid him no mind. Juugo stared at Suigetsu for a brief moment, but then retreated into the cave opening to retrieve the sleeping Karin. Suigetsu continued to fuss but Sasuke just continued to ignore him. All the waiting he'd been doing did nothing but annoy him.

Due to the war conquering the area, Taka had to lie low unless they wanted to assist in the bloodshed. Pein had instructed all remaining Akatsuki to capture and destroy anyone who threatened his uprising to power. All villages were to be occupied and forced to serve under his rule. That included the small Sound Village, where Taka was residing at the moment.

However, Sasuke wasn't one to listen to anyone he didn't feel was worthy. He barely listened to Tobi, who was becoming quite demanding lately. But, Sasuke understood that the masked ninja was meerly looking out for him, resulting in him respecting his wishes; even if not fully.

While Suigetsu had gone off on a seperate task Sasuke'd made him do, Taka had taken a small break in a large mountain cave. This is where Sasuke felt he could get a good look at the chaos. He didn't enjoy death, he just needed to see the area and look out for leaf ninja. He pledged to himself that he would kill the Konoha elders and he was going to. He would wait patiently until he could find some leaf ninja, then he would threaten them to reveal the elders location.

But...with no leaf ninja being sighted... that meant he'd have to move and quick.

Karin stepped out of the cave and coughed. "Ew, it fucking smells out here." she waved her left hand in front of her face. "The smoke's getting caught in my throat _and_ it's really hot!"

Suigetsu stumbled to his feet and stretched his arms. "Then maybe you shouldn't breathe." Karin at this time sped over and delivered a left hook to his cheek, which of course melted before the impact.

"Both of you, stop." Sasuke demanded. Instantly, Karin stopped and folded her arms. Suigetsu snorted at her, then directed his attention to the lone Uchiha. "We have work to do and places to go. I have no time for you two to be arguing over bullshit."

"Sorry." Karin and Suigetsu chorused, not looking at each other.

"Now let's go." Taka sped away from the high mountain.

* * *

Konoha was destroyed. There was no longer a leaf village. All that was left was crumbled up dirt and ashes. Corpses laid upon the rubble, left in the place of their death, due to the survivors; ninja's and all; being captured by Akatsuki. However, amoung the ashes and death, was a small group of elders, women and children. Their leader... former Hyuuga Heir, Hinata.

During the chaos, Hinata was instructed by Tsunade to take as many children, women, and elderly to a secluded area where no one would find them. Hinata took them to a small cabin, just around the outskirts of Konoha, hoping that when the destruction died down, someone would find them. ...That wasn't the case... Instead, Hinata and her group were seemingly... forgotten.

"Mommy...I wanna go home." Hinata looked over to a pregnant woman. Her four year old son tugged gently at the sleeves of her torn and dirtied kimono.

"We can't go home sweety...we... have no home..."

"Huh...?"

Hinata could feel tears swell in her eyes. These people didn't deserve to go through this type of pain and suffering. Majority of the people around her had lost mostly all of their loved ones. She recalled earlier hearing one of the women speak about how their husband and son were killed when a hospital collapsed.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata mumbled quietly to herself. She tugged at her ripped jacket and let tears fall freely. "Why... has this happened...?" She had been standing in front of the cabin door for hours, peering out the window to find any sight of help. She had deep faith that Naruto would somehow come and save them...So far, she was beginning to lose that faith. What if Naruto was dead...?

_No. You shouldn't think such things! _she fussed at herself. _Naruto-kun never gives up! He's much stronger than that!_

"Hinata-san," Hinata turned her attention to a voice she's grown familiar with. It was the Hyuuga elder, who so frequently spoke to her now. "You shouldn't stress so much. Rest. The Hokage has promised that help will come."

"Bullshit!" Hinata and the elder directed their attention to a battered woman. She'd detached herself from everyone else, reasons unknown to Hinata or the elder. Right now, she was shaking and hugging herself, choking on her own tears. "If Tsunade-sama was coming to help us... she would have sent help by now! Everyone's dead! That's why no one's showed up! Konoha is doomed!"

"T-That's enough!" Hinata shouted, catching everyone's attention. "They're not dead. If there's one thing I've learned by living in the Leaf Village... it's that we have a will of fire and we never give up! We may be in a very tough situation... b-but we'll pull through, just like we always do! You... just have to have faith!"

The woman lowered her head and sobbed quietly. "I'm... sorry... I just..."

Hinata gave a weak smile to everyone. "It's okay. We've all been through too much. Hopefully... this pain will end soon enough...."

Hinata then turned back to resume her waiting. _Hopefully...Just hopefully..._

* * *

"Sasuke damn it, I'm tired!" Suigetsu fussed, stopping instantly and sitting down on the wet grass. He sneezed. "To make it worse, this place is cold and damp as hell!"

Karin put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes at her unwanted teammate. "You always complain! You're so fucking annoying Suigetsu! Why can't you be like Juugo here?" she gestured toward Juugo, who stood silently beside Sasuke.

She turned away from everyone, and blushed secretly. _Or like Sasuke-kun... that'd be even better! _Juugo noticed this blush but said nothing, instead, he directed his attention to the cloudy, crying sky. Amegakure was such a quiet and secluded village. Very eerie, to the point that even Juugo was uncomfortable himself.

"Sasuke."

Karin almost jumped out of her skin hearing the voice loom from behind her. She immediately raced to stand behind Sasuke. "What the fu---"

Sasuke's face was emotionless. "You again, eh? What is it now?"

Tobi came from the mist it seemed, suddenly appearing in front of them all. His arms tucked behind his back. "Are you still searching for Leaf Ninja?"

"Of course." Sasuke stated, uninterested in the conversation. He was beginning to get quite sick of the mysterious ninja trying to command him around.

"Well, you'll be surprised to find out what I know."

Sasuke's attention and interest were completely on Tobi. "What is it?"

You could almost feel the smirk behind Tobi's mask. "Konohagakure has been destroyed."

"Nani?!" Karin gasped, gripping the back of Sasuke's shirt. "How? Who the hell did it?"

"Whoever they were, they sure as hell took more action than Sasuke here." Suigetsu joked, however, this caused Karin to speed over and knock him off his feet.

"Don't you ever down Sasuke-kun!" she shouted, returning to stand next to her favorite heartthrob.

"Who did it?" the question was more like a demand from the now angry Uchiha.

"Pein and his Angel, Konan." Tobi answered simply. "Don't worry though. He made sure to only collect information about the nine tailed boy. He didn't bother the elders you're after."

Sasuke's shoulder's; which were stiff; instantly relaxed. "Then why are you telling me about that village?"

"Because," Tobi started again. "Don't you think this will be easier to handle... now that the ninja's are scattered?" Sasuke stared hard at him. "From what my sources tell me, majority of the Konoha villagers were evacuated and taken to Sunagakure... but... there is word that a small amount of women, children..." Tobi smirked behind his mask. "And _elders_ are in hiding until the Hokage sends help."

Karin's eyes widened. "So if we get to them before that Sannin does...---"

"Chances are we'll find those elders and destroy them." Sasuke finished. He looked to the sky. "Alright then."

Suigetsu, who had just stood up from the ground, groaned yet again. _Great... now pretty boy asshole is gonna say "I gotta a new plan! Let's---_

"New plan, Taka. We're---"

Suigetsu's conscious jumped with joy. _So predictable!_

"You guys understand?" Sasuke finished. Karin and Juugo confirmed with simple noddings of the head. "What about you, Suigetsu?"

Suigetsu went pale. "What? What are we doing?" Karin groaned and smacked her forehead, while Juugo simply shook his head.

"You're _so predictable_, Suigetsu." Sasuke stated blankly, then sprinted off, followed by Karin and Juugo. All disappeared into the mist.

Suigetsu fummed. "Yeah?! Well so are you!" he shouted, following behind the group, all the while fussing about how he couldn't stand Sasuke.

Tobi watched the group take off. "There he goes again." he said simply. At this time, Zetsu appeared, attached to a nearby tree. "Zetsu." Tobi acknowledged his accomplice and friends' presence.

"Sir."

"What? Have you found something?"

"Yes. And I rather think you'll enjoy it."

* * *

"But Hinata-chan! I really gotta pee!" Hinata sighed. Trying to reason with this little boy seemed almost impossible. He was only about nine years old, but his persistance was that of a child in their terrible two's.

"Please, Kachiko... It's started to rain outside and well..." she rubbed his short and spikey brown hair. "I don't want you to get lost."

He folded his arms and narrowed his emerald green eyes. "Oh come on! I won't go that far! In fact..." he looked around the small cabin for someone to bring along. His eyes locked on a little girl about his age. Her hair was short, light purple and her eyes a striking sky blue. "I'll... I'll take Minami!"

Minami looked up and looked nervous. "W-why can't y-you take someone else? I don't know... like another boy or something?"

Kachiko grabbed her arm, forcing her off the damp wooden floor. "Stop fussing! I just need someone to come with me!"

Minami frowned and then sighed, mumbling a 'fine'. Hinata gave up at this time and decided to allow them out. "Okay. You two stay nearby so that if something happens, I'll know."

The two nodded. "Don't worry!" Kachiko started. "If Minami and I aren't back in an hour then you'll know something happened!"

Hinata nodded to them. "Okay. Please be careful."

* * *

"They haven't been gone that long, Hinata-san." spoke the Hyuuga elder as he watched Hinata put on her cloak and hood. "Are you sure you're not over-reacting a little?"

Hinata shook her head. "No... i-it shouldn't take them so long. I-I'm going to go find them." she peered out the window one more time, then opened the wooden door.

"If I'm not back in an hour..." Hinata turned to face them all. "Move to a different location." as smiled, assuringly. "I'll do my best to return... but as I close this door, I need you all to discuss a new place. Within an hour, you should have a decision."

"But what if you do come back, Hinata-sama?" asked the pregnant woman, her son sleeping on her lap now.

"I should be able to find you... Just please... Be careful." with that, Hinata shut the door and peered out into the oddly misty forest, formally belonging to Konoha.

_I... I have a bad feeling about this..._

* * *

"Come on Kachiko!" Minami complained, her arms wrapped tightly around her rain-soaked clothes. "It doesn't take that long to potty, bimbo!"

No reply.

"Kachiko?" Minami went behind the tree where her friend used to be. Nothing. She gasped. "K-Kachiko!"

"Oi."

"AH!" she fell back onto her bottom, sending Kachiko into a roaring fit of laughter. Minami turned red in the face, ready to send Kachiko to hell and back. "You idiot! I was really afraid!"

Kachiko wiped a non-exsistant tear. "I know you were, scardy cat! It's really fun to tease you!

"I'll show you fun!" Minami tackled Kachiko, causing them to fall roughly onto the wet and muddy grass. "Is this fun?!"

Kachiko did a backward tumble and then started to run off, deeper into the forest. "Actually it is!" he joked.

Minami panicked. "Where are you going?! We could get lost! Kachiko!" she instantly sprinted off to catch her friend. "Kachiko!"

Clandestine, up in a tree nearby, Suigetsu smirked. "Almost like Karin and myself... 'cept Karin's more of a bitch." He'd been watching the two for a minute now, having no doubt they were Leaf Ninja. "Well... Sasuke said he wanted Leaf Ninja. He never gave me an age limit."

"Kachiko! Minami!"

Suigetsu's attention was perked when he heard one of the softest voices ever. His vision drifted to a small woman, she had raven colored hair and the most enchanting pearl-lavender eyes. He smirked even wider. "Why hello my beautiful Leaf Ninja. Wanna take a ride with the handsome Suigestu?" he snickered to himself and slowly lowered from the tree.

He then looked back into the direction where the kids were. "Hm... better catch them first."

* * *

Hinata had already activated her byakugan. So far, she'd seen no sign of the two genin. She called out for them again. Nothing. "W-Where are they?"

"Looking for someone?" Hinata turned around, her byakugan still activated. She's felt a presence nearby, but assumed that it was Kachiko and Minami. Instead, she was met with a fairly attractive man with white hair and lavender eyes. "Not often pretty girls wonder off by themselves. Those two kids must really be important."

Hinata's eyes widened. "W-Where are they?! And what have you done to them?!" she got into her Hyuuga stance. "Answer me!"

Suigetsu grinned, ready to tease her. "_I don't know_." Hinata frowned, her byakugan intensifying. "Cool eyes...but I think I'd fear the sharingan more." he laughed.

"Hinata-chan!" Hinata looked around frantically. She recognized the voices. Her eyes darted above her, only to see the two genin, tied up. "Help!" they cried.

Hinata panicked. "D-Don't worry! I'll get you down!" suddenly, she stiffened when she felt body heat close to her. She turned to be met with a grin from Suigetsu, his sharp teeth instantly frightening her. "W-who and w-what are you?!" she gasped and moved swiftly away from him.

"I'm an... arrand boy." he growled out the last part in annoyance. "And I suggest that you and the kids here come with me."

For a brief moment, Hinata almost thought he was the assistance Tsunade had promised, but the forehead protector he possessed said otherwise. The Leaf wasn't really so close to the Mist village. They were slightly allies, but not so much that the Mist would assist them.

"N-No!" Hinata instantly sent a kunai flying into the air, cutting the ropes around Kachiko and Minami. The two landed gracefully behind her. "Go on! Don't wait here!" Hinata commanded. The two instantly followed her direction and sprinted off into the forest.

Suigetsu frowned. "I didn't think you'd be a defiant." he reached behind one of the biggest tree's and pulled out a giant sword. Hinata gasped as he smirked at her. "Yeah, got it from one of the legendary mist ninja's. Amazing isn't it? Let me show you what it can do!"

Hinata dived out of the way as Suigetsu's sword collided with the ground. However, she tripped over a branch and fell onto the wet and muddy ground. At this, Suigetsu hovered over her, pointing his sword at her. Hinata panicked and tried to scoot away, but the shark ninja simply moved closer to her.

"You're coming with me, girl." he said, but was suddenly hit with a sequence of rocks. "What the hell?!"

Hinata's eyes widened as she watched Kachiko and Minami attempt to help her. "Run Hinata-chan!" cried out Minami.

Suigetsu frowned and growled under his breath. "You kids are gonna regret that!"

Hinata's breathe caught in her throat the moment Suigetsu charged in the kids direction. "N-No!" she shouted and before she could even register, her body moved and she felt herself tackle Suigetsu.

"What the fuck?!" Suigetsu cursed, falling to the ground, upon Hinata's tackle. How the hell was she so strong was all he wondered.

"Run!" Hinata cried to the genin, the two nodded and raced off. Hinata herself got up, attempting to follow behind them, but Suigetsu gripped her ankle.

"Where do you think you're going?!" he scrambled to his feet and moved his hand swiftly to grab her neck. "Don't make me kill you. You're too pretty to kill." he smirked.

Hinata smacked his hand away. "Jyuuken!" Suigetsu froze when Hinata's palm slammed into his gut. Lucky for him, he'd reduced himself to liquid form.

Hinata instantly took off, looking behind her to make sure Suigetsu wasn't close...however, she collided into something that was almost like a brick wall.

The former Hyuuga heiress had closed her eyes upon impact, but now, her eyes opened... meeting a pale broad shoulder and elegant neckline. Whoever this person was, they smelt very nice... like blackberry tea. Hinata could also make out spikey black hair, in fact, she felt hair against her cheek.

"Got damn it! I was gonna get her!"

"Well you took too long, Suigetsu! Why can't you stop being such a fucking idiot and do you're job?!" Karin's voice came from nowhere.

"Aw, shut it Karin!" Suigetsu fussed back at Karin.

"You shut it! Look, Sasuke-kun's got her and he didn't even have to try!"

_S-Sasuke-kun?! _Hinata slowly attempted to look at the one who now had their arms around her. Onyx met pearl. "S-Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke stared her in the eye, no emotion on his handsome face. "You're coming with me, Hinata-_chan_." Sasuke then took his left hand and tapped the back of her flawless neck, knocking her unconscious. Her head, fell against his chest, her body falling against his.

"Sasuke-sama," Sasuke turned to see Juugo, holding the two genin kids who were fussing, biting and kicking, attempting to get free. "What do I do with these two?"

Sasuke shifted Hinata's unconscious body, holding her bridal style. "Bring them along. If Hinata doesn't want to talk, then we'll get them to." he started off into the forest, his teammates following him.

Karin was almost green with envy. "You know this girl, Sasuke-kun?!"

"She's... something of a childhood friend."

Suigetsu smirked, ready to tease Karin. "Friends become lover's, eh Sasuke ol' bean?" Karin instantly punched him to the ground, stomping him.

"Fuck that!" she fussed, stomping him to a bloody pulp and falling behind Juugo and Sasuke.

"Eh! Stop!" Suigetsu cried out.

Sasuke at this time was staring at Hinata. _She'll tell me what I need to know. If she doesn't... I'll kill her._

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you guys liked this. I love it actually and can't wait to do the next chapter. Just so you guys know, this story will have sexy content. I mean... Look at the title! Hehe. Constructive Criticism encouraged. I don't mind, just don't be too harsh. I'm sensitive, lol.

**Note:** There won't be quick romance. I mean SasuHina is all about development, ne? Hehe, let's take things nice and easy!

Will Hinata tell Sasuke what he wants to know?

Does Hinata even know where the elder's are?

Find out next time!

MERRY CHRISTMAS and HAPPY B-DAY TO HINATA-CHAN who's B-day is coming up quick!

_**-VioNiFly-**_


	2. Prisoner, Two

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and criticism. I appreciate them dearly! Also I about Hinata being weak last chapter... well, I wanted to imagine how she would be... you know, having been out with no food and water for days. I'm sorry I didn't explain that. But you can bet she's going to be her normal hard-working self again soon, okay? Please be patient with me.

Oh... and I have a HUGE favor to ask... can somebody be my Beta reader? I noticed that many of you take note of my common typos (anime sweatdrop) and... I need help!

* * *

_**Prisoner, Two**_

* * *

Juugo calmly carried Kachiko and Minami to the room Sasuke had assigned them. Luckily for him, the two had gotten so tired out that they'd fell asleep after all that fighting. Juugo hated that the kids were forced to come along. He was, afterall, a very soft-hearted individual. He hated to see people suffer and these kids were really saddening him.

"Oi, stop being such a big baby." Juugo looked over his shoulder, just now remembering that Karin was with him. She was so overbearing and talkative he figured he could block her out, unfortunately that wasn't the best choice. "Sasuke-kun said that they would be fine. He's not gonna slaughter them." she removed her glasses and cleaned them with the edge of her shirt.

Juugo said nothing and continued his pace. Karin was such a impatient and argumentative woman. She was demanding and straight-forward, not to mention harsh with everything she had to say. He was quite sure that her reasons for being so angry and bitter all the time were fueled from her past. He pitied her frequently for her victimized personality.

"Oi! I was talking to you, Juugo!" Karin fussed.

Juugo sighed. "We're here." was all he said. Moving towards a wooden door.

Opening the door, it could be seen that there were two beds, both neatly made and covered with simple white sheets. Seperating the two beds was a wooden nightstand, a candle on top of it waiting to be lit. The room was not so glamourous but certainly not disgusting. More along the lines of cozy... if you could get past the fact that there weren't any windows.

_Sasuke-sama certainly didn't want these two to escape..._ Juugo thought quietly to himself.

"Damn it," Karin cursed. "Hold tight Juugo, I gotta light the candle." Karin then reached into her cloak, pulling out a lighter.

Juugo looked at her and stared. Karin glared at him annoying. "Don't give me that look. I don't fucking smoke okay! I'll you one thing though..." she put her finger to his face. "This thing comes in handy when you wanna light somebody on fire!"

Juugo just sighed. Karin smirked and then moved towards the nightstand, lighting the candle. "There we go! Now, put those brats down so we can go meet up with Sasuke-kun." she folded her arms then brushed past her giant teammate to stand at the door. Groaning, the red-headed kunoichi leaned against the doorframe.

"You can go on." Juugo spoke for the first time. "I'd like to stay here with these kids." he didn't look at her. Instead, his attention was fully on the two genin. He gently laid Kachiko on the bed closest to the door, then proceeded to lay Minami on the other.

Karin gave an unlady-like snort and rolled her eyes. "As if! So what, you can turn into crazy, destructive Juugo and tear them to shreads? I don't think so. Come on, let's go." she then turned on her heels and disappeared from the doorway.

Juugo sighed. She was right. What if he did change? He really couldn't risk it. Sighing, he turned to exit the room, but not before glancing back at the two sleeping children. A brief smile appeared on his face as he shut and locked the door. After doing so, Juugo disappeared down the hallway after Karin.

* * *

Hinata blinked her eyes open and found herself feeling the comforting warmth of something she hadn't felt in a while, a bed. The Hyuuga heir scanned around the area, quietly observing and for some odd reason, not bothering to shift from her position. There was a white sheet wrapped around her, accompanied by a soft white pillow that was popped underneath her head, this noted first. Then, she turned her head gently to see a concrete wall on her left. If she were to roll over, she'd surely not meet the floor.

Shifting her eyes, she looked to the ceiling. Concrete. Everything in the room; from what she could see; appeared to be concrete. Soon, Hinata found herself trying to recollect her thoughts; think back on everything from earlier; hoping to figure out where she was. With a light gasp, the kunoichi sat up, instantly turning to her left.

"Good, you're awake." Hinata had already sensed the presence and was ready to defend herself, but she remembered her Neji-niisan telling her constantly to not lash out unless the presence seemed threatening. This presence wasn't threatening at all.

In fact, Hinata already knew who it was. Something of a childhood friend. "_Sasuke-kun_." she looked to her left and saw the Uchiha heir in the flesh, leaning casually against the wall.

Sasuke raised a brow, finding it interesting that such a sweet girl could have such spark. She suddenly seemed so intimidating. Well, not to him, but she probably would strike nerves in another ninja. "Hinata."

Hinata gave her best glare possible. "Why am I here?" she spoke point blank. "And more importantly... where are Kachiko-kun and Minami-chan?"

Sasuke glared back at her, causing Hinata to falter a little. She really didn't want to fight him, but she sure wasn't going to just lay down and be weak. "They're fine." it stunned Hinata to hear his tone, it was soft instead of what she assumed she would hear. "And well, about you... I'll just cut to the chase. Where are Konoha's elders?"

Hinata blinked and cocked her head a little. Where the heck did that come from? What was the Uchiha prodigy after now? Hinata inwardly shook her head. From the way things seemed, Sasuke had found something else to take his anger out on. "Wha..." she simply sighed. "Why are you---"

"Answer the question."

Hinata remained calm, but inwardly, she was slightly afraid. She's heard of his strength, even seen it for herself years ago. She was positive he was much stronger now. Much more than he was at the chunnin exams those years earlier. "I don't know, Sasuke-kun. I'm being honest with you---"

Sasuke slammed his fist against the hard stone walls, startling Hinata instantly. "Don't lie to me." his tone was still soft, but Hinata was starting to feel the anger radiate from his body.

"I-I'm not lying." Hinata stuttered slightly, her voice slightly failing her. "I haven't seen any---"

Hinata gasped in surprised as Sasuke moved so quickly. She found herself frozen and staring him in his now Sharingan activated eyes. He hovered over her, his eyes flashing dangerously. "I'll find out, whether you want me to know or not..." his tone was quiet but cold enough to freeze time and space.

_Especially since you're so vunerable... Hinata-__**chan**__..._

* * *

Karin was about ready to kill Suigetsu. In fact, if he kept up his horrible habits of being a imbecile, she was sure she'd brutalize his dead corpse. Everything about the boy was extremely fustrating. His indifferent personality clashed with hers too much for comfort. He was such a big fat idiot!

To make things worse, about ten minutes ago, Juugo had left her and said shark boy alone, outside the former Orochimaru's lair. The place now belonged to Sasuke, who barely liked to stay at the said area. However, whenever Taka needed somewhere to stay, the hideout was better than taking up residence at the Akatsuki hideout. Karin didn't care where they stayed, as long as she could get away from Suigetsu...which seemed unlikely and impossible.

Karin glared hard at Suigetsu, who sat lazily on stone stairs, leading to the lair entrance. She was keeping herself distant from him, choosing to lean against a rotting oak tree, instead of sitting on the stairs along side him. The firey redhead was constantly wondering where Juugo had gone off to, and also, where her beloved Sasuke was.

"Damn, Sasuke moves like a turtle." Suigetsu mumbled. Karin growled at him. "Aw shut it! You know it's true!"

"Bullshit, Sui-shit!" Karin fired. She picked up a rock, tossing it at his head. Of course, Suigetsu dodged it. Karin almost roared. "Of all the people I could get stuck with, Juugo leaves me with your fucked up ass!" she folded her arms and huffed. "Fucking loser."

Suigetsu didn't say anything. Instead, he choose to mock her when she wasn't paying attention. _Worthless bitch. _Suigetsu thought, then he looked to the sky. Rain was beginning to form, but was hardly noticable due to the smoke from nearby villages burning. The thick and dark smoke was enough to make you assume it were the end of the world. Clearly it was for some people, but for Sasuke's team, it was just another normal day for a ninja.

"Sasuke-sama's coming." Juugo loomed from nowhere, causing Karin to almost jump out of her skin. Suigetsu cracked up at her, holding his stomach as he laughed so hard his face turned red. Karin sped over and before Suigetsu could run, Karin stomped him to a puddle.

"Fucker!"

Juugo just sighed. His teammates were so... immature. In the spur of the fighting and cursing, Sasuke quietly came down the stone stairs. Karin instantly stopped her brutalizing of the poor shark ninja. At first she was blushing, but before anyone; she assumed; noticed, she frowned darkly at the Uchiha prodigy. Her attempt to mask her feelings.

"Sasuke, where the hell have you---"

"_Shut up_." Suigetsu stopped his rant immediately, shock on his and Karin's faces. Sasuke glared hardly at him, then turned to glare at Karin, then finally sending a glare at Juugo, which wasn't as harsh as his glare towards the other two. "_I'm pissed so I'll just get to the point._" he sighed, calming himself slightly. "Juugo, I need you to bring those kids to me."

Juugo nodded and retreated up the stone stairs, back into the dark and quiet lair. Sasuke watched him leave, then turned his attention back to the other two. "Now, Suigetsu, I recall you telling me that you had some news..."

Suigetsu's face lit up as he shrugged. "It was nothing really... and besides, that was yesterday."

Karin rolled her eyes. "Dumbbell."

"Shut it, bitch!"

"What did you say?!"

Sasuke had lost all patience now. "Shut up!" he shouted over the both of them. The two instantly went silent. "I've had enough of you two arguing. It's giving me a headache." he turned swiftly on his heel and started back up the stairs. "I'd called you out here because I wanted to assign you both something... but I see now that I'll have to get back to that later..."

Karin blinked and followed behind him, Suigetsu pacing beside her. "What? Why?" she questioned.

"He's here."

* * *

Taka sat quietly at a long dinner table. Well, it used to be, when Orochimaru owned the place. Now, Sasuke used the room to discuss his plans of action. The table was long, covered by a white sheet. Lit candles lined down the middle, all providing a nice glow to the normally dark room. Lastly, chairs all long the sides of the table, fourteen to be exact.

Tobi sat on the right side of the table, accross from Sasuke. Next to Tobi was Zetsu. While on the other side of the table, sat Suigetsu and Karin, who was slightly fumming because she was stuck next to the boy who annoyed her to no end.

"Sasuke, I understand you found what you were looking for, ne?" Tobi questioned.

For some odd reason, this made Sasuke go tense, Karin noticed. He gripped the end of the table tightly. "Somewhat..."

Tobi was about to question this, but Juugo loomed into the room at this time. Everyone obseverved that the two little genin, Kachiko and Minami were with him. They appeared nervous, as they were latched tightly to his Akatsuki jacket. Kachiko didn't look as paranoid as Minami, however, he did look as if he were about to start shaking irratically.

"And may I ask who these two are?" Tobi cocked his head at the two. Kachiko stood in front of Minami and glared at the mask ninja. Juugo put his hand on Kachiko's shoulder, resulting in the boy relaxing slightly.

"Wow Juugo," started Suigetsu. "Not only are you good with animals but you're good with kids too." he grinned at the two. Minami and Kachiko stuck their tongues out at him.

Karin laughed at Suigetsu's shocked face. "You on the other hand are horrible with kids, dumb fucker." Suigetsu frowned at her and pouted, facing the table.

"These kids were found near Konoha. There's no doubt in my mind that they know where the village elders are." Sasuke spoke, his eyes glued on the two small genin.

"Hm." Tobi hummed. "Interesting. Well, tell us what you know." he stared at Minami, considering she looked to be the weakest. Usually, the most timid were easy to intimidate.

"We don't know anything!" Kachiko shouted, startling Minami. She was shaking uncontrollably next to him. So much that she almost collasped. Luckily Juugo was there.

Sasuke sighed. Karin looked at her interest curiously. She watched as he stood up and moved to hover over Kachiko. Karin was sure he was going to deliver a threat to them. Not that she cared. She didn't really like kids. Especially after meeting Suigetsu, who acted so much like a child it was ridiculous.

Sasuke crouched down in front of Kachiko, staring the boy in the eye. "Do you know where the village elders are?" he asked softly.

Kachiko frowned at him. "No! And if I did, I sure as hell wouldn't tell you!"

Minami looked at her friend in silent admiration. She smiled briefly, then bravely glared at Sasuke as well. "Tell us, where is Hinata-chan?!"

"Hinata-chan?" Tobi eckoed with question. "May I ask who that is?"

"Oh yeah!" Suigetsu shouted out. "That pretty little Hyuuga you kept! By the way, what did you do with her?"

"Hyuuga?!" Tobi stared long and hard at the now quiet Uchiha. "You found a Hyuuga, eh? Hm... interesting." if he weren't wearing a mask, you'd probably see a smirk. "Our founders are still standing strong. Good."

"Founders?" Karin questioned.

"That's enough." Sasuke sounded out. It shocked Karin that he was so tense when it came to the subject of the Hyuuga heiress. Did something happen between them? _Over my dead body! _Karin stated inside her head.

"Look," Sasuke started to the two, Kachiko and Minami locked eyes with him again, both frowned again. "I'll tell you where _that girl _is, so long as you tell me what I'd like to know." he strained when he hinted towards Hinata.

"As if!" Kachiko shouted again. "I was told to never tell things to traitors! That counts to you! **Uchiha failure**!"

The room was silent. Everyone was in shock at what Kachiko shouted to Sasuke. Even Zetsu, who hadn't spoke a word, had shock evident on his face. Karin at this time was fumming. She longed to go punch some sense into the little boy who disrespected her 'lover', while Suigetsu on the other hand wasn't bothered much. It was actually about time somebody said something to the arrogant shinobi.

Juugo was nervous. What if Sasuke decided to kill Kachiko? From his position behind the boy, he could see that Sasuke and Kachiko were locked in a stare, however, it appeared that Kachiko regreted saying what he did.

"Sasuke-sama---"

"Juugo." Juugo was interrupted but didn't mind. He just hoped that Sasuke wasn't angry. However, he felt that he was, simply because he was just... too calm.

"Yes, Sasuke-sama?"

Sasuke stood up slowly, never losing eye contact with Kachiko. "Take them to their room. I'll bring their _lovely lady_ to them shortly."

Juugo bowed and tapped the two shocked genin, instantly catching their attention. Juugo turned swiftly on his heels and walked out of the room, the two quickly followed him, constantly looking back to make sure that Sasuke wasn't going to kill them before they left.

Tobi stood. "Sasuke. Come with me." he moved over to the doors opposite that Juugo exited from. Sasuke followed behind him quietly.

* * *

"So... what's bothering you?" Tobi started, leaning against the stone walls once they were outside of their previous room. The two Uchiha's were now in one of the darkest hallways it seemed. There weren't any lights or candles anywhere.

"None of your business." Sasuke answered, short-patiently.

Tobi sighed. "You shocked me earlier. I thought you would've killed that boy..."

"I will never kill a child. Besides... he had every right to say what he did." Sasuke faced the floor. "I am a traitor. I am a failure because I failed to see through Itachi's facade. He's right and I have no reason to kill him."

Tobi seemed surprised. "Hm... You seem very different."

"Yeah well, you try stepping in my shoes." Sasuke replied.

"It's that girl isn't it? The Hyuuga?" Tobi suddenly questioned.

"How can a girl like her just block out my sharingan?!" Sasuke began to rant and rave. "What the hell is she?! Just because she's a Hyuuga she's able to do that? Well?" Tobi was about to reply, but Sasuke cut him off. "I tried to use my genjutsu on her and the shit didn't even work!"

Sasuke sighed and slammed his fist into the concrete. "She's so stubborn. She doesn't listen to me she's---"

"Defiant?" Tobi cut in. "Yes well, she's the Hyuuga heiress. You can expect that she'd be a tough one."

Sasuke looked at the masked ninja. "How did you know she's the heiress?"

"Because... I recognized her name." Tobi stated. "'Hinata' is a name that is carried down. Her great, great grandmother was named Hinaki, then her great grandmother was named Hinako. I remember her grandmother's name being Hinami, then there was her mother, Hina. It's only destiny that she'd have the next name in the cycle."

"How do you know these things?" Sasuke questioned.

Tobi looked away briefly. "I guess you could say I picked up an addiction to Hyuuga females... I also guess you could say I fell in love with her grandmother... Hinami-hime..."

Sasuke raised a brow. "You learn something new everyday." he stated sarcastically.

Tobi looked at him and stared. "I wasn't able to marry her though... she disappeared shortly after the war between Senju and Uchiha broke out."

Sasuke said nothing, just stared at his only family member. Tobi sighed. "You see, it's quite natural for her to bother you. It's something about Hyuuga females that just seem to catch us. Think of Yin and Yang. In a way... we are destined."

Sasuke frowned. "Are you telling me that I love her? Where the hell did you get that shit? I don't care for her that way. In fact, I don't think I care at all. I'm using her for gain..." he turned to leave back into conference room, but Tobi gripped his arm.

"You may not understand as of now... but you will. I know from experience. Whatever you do Sasuke... I just want you to be aware of the risk... The _addiction_."

Sasuke snatched his arm away. "Thank you but I doubt if you'll have to worry about me becoming addicted to some annoying wretch like her."

* * *

_I just want you to be aware of the addiction..._

Why that kept going through his mind remained a mystery to the lone Uchiha. It was becoming so bad that he couldn't sleep. Instead... he found himself staring at porcelain skin... her porcelain skin. Her pearly white skin that seemed to glow while she slept next to him.

Just to be safe... He'd see to it that he'd get her another room in the morning.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you liked it. And no, Sasuke is not in love with Hinata. Also, no, his addiction to her hasn't come yet. I can assure that when it comes you'll absolutely love it. I can't have things dragging on since this is a short fic. So next chapter prepare for a four month time skip.

Don't worry, Hinata will show up next chapter. (Sorry for the lack of her.) But still, I hope you enjoyed. Please R and R, as well as give C and C.

HOPE YOU HAD A GREAT HOLIDAY! See ya soon!

_**-VioNiFly-**_


	3. Chains, One

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! You guys are awesome and they're much appreciated. I would also like to state that this story is short because it doesn't have a sequel. I always call a fic short if it doesn't have a sequel, unless the chapters reach to 20. This fic will reach to 15 chapters maximum, 12 being the least.

Okay, I'll shut up now and present the newest chapter. Thanks and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Chains, One_

* * *

Four months had gone by since Hinata had been captured. Twelve long weeks stuck inside a dark room that belonged to Konoha's traitor, Sasuke Uchiha. Most girls would have considered this a blessing. Being stuck with the Uchiha prince was something that every girl dreamed would happen. However, this was a the worst type of nightmare possible for Hinata.

He chained her up the day after she'd beaten his sharingan. This made Hinata wonder did he want to torture her for this. She assumed he feared her at first, considering he refused to look her in the eye afterwards. Either that or he hated her. His actions of course were that of hate.

Sasuke was blunt with her and seemingly careless whenever it came to her needs. Every time she asked for a glass of water, he would get her some without saying a word, but would toss the glass at her. Sometimes Hinata would catch the glass, sometimes she wouldn't. And if she didn't, he'd scoff at her and turn away, leaving her to weep silently to herself.

Hinata spent a lot of nights crying. She felt weak and vulnerable, trapped. She had no chakra and without it, no hope for escape. Oh how she longed to... She longed to just be free and run. To find the small group she'd left behind to fend for themselves. Were they dead? What if help had already came...?

Even worse, Sasuke wouldn't stop trying to get her to speak on Konoha.

Sasuke would also question her constantly about Konoha's higher ups. Now Hinata wasn't a fool. She was quite certain he intended to kill the elders, and as a ninja from both the prestigious Hyuuga clan and Konoha, Hinata wasn't about to provide him with sort of information. She wasn't a rat or a coward. But still... She didn't have any elders with her group in the first place; besides the Hyuuga elder; and even if she did, she had no way of knowing where they were now. Surely they would've moved.

She hadn't been in contact with Konoha in months. She had no idea where her group was or where the rest of the leaf ninja were. Not to mention if she did... it's not like she could get to them anyway...

She was trapped. Bound in chains, forever to remain inside that cursed room. Stuck with the Uchiha traitor.

_Knock, Knock_

"I'm coming in."

Hinata faced the stone floor, refusing to look her captor in the face. She was bitter toward him, but oddly did not hate him. The shy heiress was soft-hearted. She felt she couldn't hate someone who would feed and care for her, no matter the situation. Even if it was against her will to stay with them.

"You've been a good girl as of lately." Sasuke's voice sounded out. It echoed against the walls, making a loud booming to Hinata's sensitive senses. Being stuck in the dark made her no longer rely on her sight or byakugan. Instead, she chose to listen and think. But thinking brought misery to her soul. A busy mind is the devil's workshop, she was told.

"Are you listening?" Hinata looked up at him, feeling herself shrink under his intense stare. "Good. I'm going to take a bath... care to join me?"

Hinata gasped. Usually, he commanded her to remove her clothing and he'd use a wash cloth to clean her, never letting her free from her chains. What brought about this sudden change? Looking down at her clothing, she sighed. Sasuke would only give her one of his t-shirts. They were large but would hug her curves. She was naked beneath this thin clothing. He offered her no panties or bra's; not that he would have them anyway. This made her very uncomfortable.

Sasuke Uchiha was indeed a man, and as a man... he had needs. Hinata constantly feared that he would one day take what was sacred to her. She had very good reason to suspect this. Hinata briefly remembered that last week, he'd stared long and hard at her heavy breasts. Even choosing to clean them the longest. She also recalled him staring at her shapely legs, commenting on how luscious they looked. That same day, he ran his index finger along her collar bone while he stared her in the eye. This made her nervous. What if he chose to use her as some sort of toy? Her thoughts were her worst enemy lately.

"Answer me now or I swear I'll---"

"No."

She saw Sasuke go stiff. His actions displayed shock, however, his features were void of feeling. Suddenly, a hard frown appeared, following by Hinata feeling her body get slammed roughly against the wall closet to her. She let out a pained cry and felt a tear run down the side of her cheek.

"You say 'no'? You act like I care! Whether you want to or not, you **will** join me. _I'm the one in command_!" His left hand was wrapped firmly around her neck, the other rested along her right love-handle. If he wasn't choking her, Hinata'd be sure that he was groping her.

Hinata glared at him through her pain. She gathered all the courage and energy she had and slapped away his hand away, then attempted to strike him. "Jyuuken!"

It never connected.

Instead, Sasuke gripped the chain around her hands and tugged them, causing her to be roughly smashed against the wall. Hinata let out a small cry and went limp, her weakened body couldn't handle anymore pain. She was physically broken; and wasn't much far away from being mentally shattered.

It's one thing to be _chained_... but when your mind felt restricted... you literally gain foresight into your own doom...

_I'll never get away... I'm going to die here and that's the end of it. _She let a tear go down her face.

Sasuke quietly hovered in front of her, his left hand now wrapped in her long tresses. Her hair had lost it's glossiness and had gone thin and distressed. She looked like a broken marionette doll. Pale, quiet and gloomy... yet beautiful. She had a certain aura.

_Just like that masked one had told him._

Hinata laid limply against the cold concrete wall, her mind swarming with many thoughts. She was sure she was going to be killed by him, but was shocked that he hadn't hit her. Instead, he was calmly brushing her hair with his large calloused hands.

"You're such a defiant little wretch... but... you're still a woman and I can't bring myself to harm women or children." His hands cupped her face, his eyes locking with her own. It was at this moment that Hinata noticed his dark stones had a rather softness to them.

"Join me in a bath. That's all I'm asking, _Hyuuga_."

As if she had a choice.

* * *

"Juugo!"

Juugo had been playing with Kachiko and Minami all day. The three were outside for the first time and were doing nothing but sitting on the stone stairs, watching and playing with birds, squirrels and other small animals that appeared. The two genin were very fond of birds it seemed and Juugo couldn't be happier. He felt at peace with the two kids, however, it seemed this tranquility was about to end.

Juugo turned to face his caller, Suigetsu. He looked serious, which was very rare for him. He watched as he sat down next to him. "I hate to bother ya, but I needed to tell you about something."

Juugo stared at him, waiting for him to continue. "Well, the other day, I'd been traveling in the forests around here. I was bored so I figured I would find somebody and attack em." he sighed and Juugo shook his head, Suigetsu was so willing to fight while he just wanted peace. "But, I didn't find what I'd hoped. Instead, I saw a group of Leaf Ninja..."

"Does Sasuke-sama know of this?" Juugo questioned.

"I'll tell him after we get one for questioning." he shrugged. "It's the least I can do, since Sasuke has done me a nice favor as of recently."

"And what's that?"

"He stopped Karin from kicking my ass yesterday." Juugo gave a smile and shook his head again. Suigetsu was odd but none-the-less, a friend.

Minami and Kachiko came over to them at this time, holding out an injured squirrel to Juugo. "Juugo-niichan, this squirrel got hurt..." Minami explained, her face saddened. Kachiko looked just as pathetic.

Suigetsu looked at it and offered a smile. "I know that feeling. Somethin' about seeing animals hurt can really hit the heart, ne?"

Kachiko stared at him. "You seem like a big fat meany. Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?"

Suigetsu twitched in annoyance. "I'm a nice guy! Seriously! I just can't stand bitchy women!"

Minami gave the injured squirrel to Juugo, who lifted his hand to heal it. "Well, Hinata-chan is very nice and that's why Kachi-kun and I like her so much." she went over to Suigetsu and hugged him, shocking the crap out of the young shark ninja. "You seem nice, especially since Juugo-chan like's you!" she pulled away and smiled brightly. "I like you Suigetsu-niichan!"

Suigetsu blinked and looked at Juugo, who was smiling gently. Suigetsu presented his own in return and started to mess up Kachiko's hair. "Yea, I'm a nice guy... and I like you guys too."

A comfortable outburst of giggles erupted from all four of them. Juugo was very pleased at this. He never really had friends; besides Kimimaro. Now he felt as if he could call Suigetsu a friend. He silently watched as Minami and Kachiko double teamed the poor shark boy, tackling him.

However, Juugo knew that Suigetsu needed his assistance in going after the Leaf Ninja he'd spoken of. This would be another great step in getting closer to his new friend. "Suigetsu, when would you like to head out?"

Suigetsu faced him, his features completely serious. "Dawn's just about perfect."

* * *

Hinata quietly followed behind Sasuke, going deeper and deeper into the green forests. It seemed like the trees were endless. Still, Hinata was enchanted by the beauty of the area. It was almost as if she were inside some sort of dream world. Almost as if she'd wondered off, departed from reality. Her own personal exodus.

She hadn't been outside of Sasuke's room for four months so it felt very nice to get out and see some sunshine. She'd become sickly pale and lost some weight, giving her a ghost-like presence. Heck, she felt like a ghost! Being locked up somewhere can really make you die a little on the inside.

"This place is sacred and **secret**." Sasuke suddenly spoke. Hinata stared at him. "You will tell no one about it. Understand?"

Hinata frowned, shifting her attention elsewhere. She heard him growl, annoyed by her. She swallowed roughly, then nodded; her eyes shut tight. She respected secrets... but she wasn't too sure about respecting him.

She heard him mumbled something under his throat. She let out a sigh and opened her eyes, growing annoyed by him. However, something caught her attention.

At this time, she noticed that they'd stopped in front of a small stream, moving swiftly into a small uncontaminated pond. The water was steaming; odd. The sun reflected on the small ripples of moving water, gleaming majestically and bringing much attention to the beautiful water lilies. She was so caught up in her own thoughts she'd failed to notice this mystical scene.

"Come on." Sasuke's impatient voice sounded out. He'd began to take off his shirt, completely careless about how she may have felt about the situation.

She blushed and turned away from him, deciding she'd rather stare at an oak tree. She hadn't turned quickly enough though. The shy heiress had caught a glimpse of his beautifully toned chest and could feel drool threatening to drip from the corners of her mouth. How embarrassing. Here she was, drooling over her captor.

_Get it together Hinata! You're a ninja and you shouldn't be so weak!_ A frown crept onto her face. She hated that word. Weak was what she was before. Weakness was no longer a word that described her. She was strong now. Strong enough to overcome any type of threat. Strong enough to overcome _temptation_.

"Oi. Hyuuga. _Come on_." Immediately, she sent a harsh glare at the tenacious Uchiha. He now was covered from the waist down by the water, his godly muscles enough to make any girl melt. Any girl besides Hinata, who'd fancy scowling at him as if he were nothing more than a pest.

He must have found her funny or something. He simply smirked at her, his arrogance palpable. "That _glare_, or what you may call one, is not going work against me. If you want to put up a challenge, or be a rebellion... I'll have to break you now won't I?"

Hinata felt a shiver run down her spine. His cold declaration made her want to shake; however, she wouldn't let herself back down against him. "You can't break me. I-I'm not as _vulnerable_ as I-I used to be." curse her stammering. Her voice betrayed her.

"You're also not as _charming_ as you used to be."

Silence.

His words made her expression that of disbelief. He found her to be charming? Hinata always thought she was disconsolate and melancholic. Never possessing any sort of charisma or appeal. Then again, he could be just trying to get on her good side...

"I guess you're using your famous Uchiha allure, ne?" Hinata wrapped her arms around herself. "Y-You're certainly a pompous man, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke stared blankly at her. His eyes never shifting away from hers. Even from a distance, he was intimidating. "I have no _allure_." he sighed and closed his eyes temporarily. "Come over here and get into the water, _Hinata-chan_."

Hinata looked down unconfidently. Something about him made her feel like her old self. She wanted to be strong and stand up to him... but she couldn't... "I can't undress with you here. You're a male. I'm female. That's not right." In truth, Hinata just wanted to make up an excuse, and even more important, she didn't want to expose her naked form to anyone but her husband when she married.

"I've scrubbed you clean since day one." he shrugged. "It can't hurt me to see you today." She'd totally forgotten about that. Now she had no excuse. ...Except run. "And don't think about running off. I'll catch you."

She let out a loud sigh and gripped what little cloth she had covering her. She was dressed in nothing more than a simple towel, with sandals on her feet. Her hair loosely hung down her back, providing a small amount of cover to her, however, she felt... violated...

Hinata turned away, blushing as she looked towards another large tree. ...But was frozen with fear at the next move Sasuke made on her. She'd simply blinked...and there he was in front of her, gripped the towel around her and in a flash, yanking it off.

"You're so annoying." she felt herself get scooped up into his arms and then felt warm water smash against her face.

...He'd thrown her into the water!

Wiping the water from her eyes she glared angrily at him. Sasuke in turn his gave his signature smirk. "You shouldn't have been such a piss-ass."

* * *

Karin was deeply annoyed. First, Sasuke brings a new girl to the hideout and keeps her for four freaking months. Second, Sasuke ignores her to be with said girl. And third... she actually found the girl... nice.

Now, Karin was indeed a short-patient, brash and brutal woman, but she did have soft spots. Sure, she hated Suigetsu's guts, thought Juugo was a freak from outer space and was madly in love with Sasuke... but she couldn't bring herself to despise the girl Sasuke was spending time with.

Hinata was... okay. Karin had come to this conclusion last month. She was bored that awkward day last month. Juugo and Suigetsu were off doing Lord knows what, the kids Juugo watched were inside of their room, playing and chatting, Sasuke disappeared again, and Karin just felt lonely. Something about the thought of another girl her age roaming around the place just sounded... interesting.

She decided to pay the girl a visit, just to divert her attention from Sasuke for some moments. ...She really didn't regret it at all.

* * *

_Karin opened the door quietly, listening for some sort of movement. If the girl was dead she wouldn't care, but if she wasn't, she couldn't afford to be killed. The prisoner was a kunoichi, and a persistent one at that._

_"You dead or alive?"_

_Hinata turned slowly, shocked that this person wasn't Sasuke. "W-who are you?"_

_Karin frowned. "Don't ask me questions! I'm not the one tied up here missy!" Karin shut the door behind her and stared long and hard at the girl._

_Hinata didn't falter much, but she did silence herself. She didn't know this girl and she certainly did want to make her upset. Maybe, the girl would be nice enough to let her go if she cooperated with her. This was a chance to be free and Hinata wouldn't let it pass her up._

_"What's your name?" Karin questioned, sitting on the corner of Sasuke's bed. She had to restrain herself from rolling in it like a pig in mud. His scent was very strong and she could smell the wonderful aroma coming from his bed sheets._

_Hinata swallowed roughly, her throat dry from lack of water. "Hinata... Hinata Hyuuga."_

_Karin rolled her eyes. "Yea, yea, whatever. I already know your last name." she crossed her legs and smirked. "Everyone knows the Uchiha is better than the Hyuuga anyway. Sweet Sasuke-kun has made that pretty evident."_

_Hinata stared at her, feeling her attempt to be condesending toward her clan. ...That was unforgiveable. "I hate to break it to you... but I highly doubt that one Uchiha alone would stand a chance against an entire clan full of Byakugan users."_

_Karin frowned at this. Who the hell did this girl think she was talking to her like that?! "Watch it missy! You're talking to the wrong one!" she stood up, moving to crouch in front of the pale prisoner. "Sasuke-kun's practically a God. He could wipe your puny clan right off the face of the earth!"_

_However, Hinata wasn't really paying much attention. Instead, she found herself peering into the girls blazing red eyes. There was much emotion running through them. Anger, sadness, fear, and... loneliness. Maybe this girl was hurt a lot during her lifetime, Hinata began to wonder... maybe this girl wasn't bad at all. Instead, she was mentally chained... like herself._

_That's a good reason to want to bond with someone else._

_"W-what's your name?" Hinata suddenly asked._

_Karin blinked and backed away slightly. "Hmph. Since you seem to have such a fascination with me when it comes to learning my name, it's Karin." she flipped her spikey pony-tail arrogantly._

_"Ano, Karin-san... why are you so sad?"_

_Karin paused, then turned slowly to meet the ghostly Hyuuga's concerned eyes. "W-what? What the hell are you talking about?"_

_"I know those eyes... they're not easily caught by normal individuals, but a Byakugan user can spot them easily. Your eyes reveal more than you could ever imagine, Karin-san..." Hinata looked down to her bruised knees. "Sometimes my Neji-niisan would tell me that you can see someone's past inside their eyes... that's something I haven't been able to do yet, b-but still. I know for a fact that your lone---"_

_SLAP_

_Hinata felt a sharp sting on her left cheek. Instantly, she looked up to Karin, who stood breathing heavily, her right hand slowly etching itself back to her side. Her red eyes were a blaze with anger, giving her an almost demonic look._

_"You know nothing about me! You're just a stupid little bitch who thinks she can come into other people's lives and take what they've been working for!"_

_She must have been talking about Sasuke..._

_"Karin-san---"_

_"Shut up!" Karin took a deep breath as she tried to remain calm. She never wanted anyone to approach her about her pains. They were to remain secret and if someone dared to throw them at her, she'd knock them back into their place to deal with their own problems. Her problems were her's to deal with. No one else._

_"I-I'm sorry." Hinata spoke softly. "I don't want to pry into your business... I-I just know how you feel and---"_

_"And what?!"_

_"I-I'm willing to be your shoulder to lean on. If you ever need someone to be around... you can come to me... I'll---"_

_"How do you know I want to be around you? Hell, why the fuck would I even want to __**talk**__ to you?" she turned away, showing Hinata her back. "I'm perfectly fine being alone."_

_"If you didn't care about being alone... then why would you come to get to know a girl that you believe is stealing the man you want?"_

_Karin stiffened._

_"And more importantly... I never said you had to talk to me, Karin-san. You did." _

_Karin's eyes widened as she turned slowly to meet Hinata's. The pale girl offered her the best smile she could and immediately Karin felt... happy. This was the first time she actually felt comfortable since she was a child..._

_"I gotta go... Hinata." Karin then turned swiftly on her heels and exited the room._

_That was the first time in years that Karin actually felt relieved._

_In fact... that was the day her eyes softened just a bit... _

_And, while walking away from the room and down the dark, cold hallway... she actually cracked a smile. A real one._

_

* * *

_

A/N: There's chapter 3 people! I hope you enjoyed it because oddly I did. XD Sorry, no Sasuke addiction yet. Give it to about Chapter 5 at the earliest... might come later. (slow romance is the key people)

This chapter also took soooo long because of my B-day... it was supposed to be published on my birthday but.. yea. Laziness got in the way. My bad.

Okay, now it's time to do your stuff and R and R/C and C.

Lots of love!

-VioNiFly-

* * *

Next chapter: _Chains, Two_

_Suigetsu and Juugo find a couple of Leaf Ninja and one happens to be a certain weapon mistress (hint hint)_

_Hinata finally gets to talk with Kachiko and Minami, then finds out something very interesting._

_Sasuke begins to start acting very strange towards Hinata and Tobi's sure he knows why._


End file.
